


Seduced by the dark

by AnaMariaApostol



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Major Character(s), Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMariaApostol/pseuds/AnaMariaApostol
Summary: “Isn’t this what you wanted?” his uncle, Luke asked him.His uncle wasn’t joking when he said he will always be around. But his question got him thinking as he was looking at what Rey become because of the Dark Side. She almost got her friends killed.“Not anymore.” he answered as he got his light saber and run to his new ship.When Kylo Ren and Rey touched hands back on Luke's Island, he said she will turn to the dark side. But he never expected her to really turn. But when he saw her again in a vision, he knew he needs to save her from the dark future.





	1. A few words before we start...

**Author's Note:**

> There is not a Dark Rey in this fanfiction, but she will be mentioned as a vision and as a dream. I don't want to make her Dark yet.  
(from where The Last Jedi ended and based of the two teasers we got for The Rise of Skywalker)

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” his uncle, Luke asked him.

His uncle wasn’t joking when he said he will always be around. But his question got him thinking as he was looking at what Rey become because of the Dark Side. She almost got her friends killed.

“Not anymore.” he answered as he got his light saber and run to his new ship.  
“I know what I have to do.”

That was the moment when Kylo Ren remembered who he really was. From that vision of Rey on the Dark Side, with a double red laser saber. His calling to the light was stronger than the first time he met Rey. Now it’s his job to save her from the darkness and save the galaxy from the forces of evil.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue. I don't really what to say about it lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before this book is set ten months after the last jedi ending

Ten months later…

“Rey?” his voice was soft. She never thought that she will ever fall for a man who killed so many innocent people and his own father. But there she is. Sitting on a the green grass, talking to her enemy.

“You are here again” she whispered.

“Yes. I am. I want to talk about something.”

“ I already told you… I will not come to rule the galaxy with you. I want you to be here and…”

“It’s not about that, Rey.” he cut her out. 

“What is it?”

“ I saw a vision of you again. But this time, I saw you killing your friends and…”

“ That’s not funny, Ben. I am not like that.”

“At first I wasn’t like that either, but Snoke made me do things in change of power and it was all just a lie. I don’t want something like that to happen to you, Rey”

She was looking at him with a surprise. She wanted to ask him why, but the force-bond was over when Poe appeared from nowhere. Even if she knew Poe for almost a year now, she didn’t wanted him or anybody to learn about her connection with Kylo Ren. After what he did to Poe, he will never forgive her if he finds out about the force bond.

“Are you feeling all right?” he asked, sitting next to her on the grass where Ben was a few seconds ago.

“I am fine. Just a little tired. I will go to sleep. Goodnight, Poe.” she wanted to evade more questions, but Poe stopped her by taking her arm with his hand.

“Wait…Rey, I have something to ask you”

“What is it?” she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

“Who were you talking to before I came here?”


	3. Chapter one: Let the past die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a behind the scenes story of how Ben meet Luke for the first time

Kylo Ren(Ben Solo) POV

“ Mommy? Daddy? Where are we going?”

“ We are going to visit uncle Luke, Ben. Remember?”

Little Ben Solo was six when Leia and Han discovered that he was force-sensitive. They knew Luke will need to train him and let him become a Jedi, but little Ben had other plants than listen to an old man like his uncle reading and traing…

After they landed, Ben run to his uncle to hug him. Luke wasn’t expecting a visit from his sister so soon. They just talked a few days ago but she didn’t mentioned a visit.

“ What are you doing here, Leia? What’s going on?”

“Ben. He is a force user. We need your help.”

After the talk with Luke, Leia hugged his son and Han did the same and they left him with Luke for a while. 

“We need to go sweetheart”  
“Will you come back after me?”  
“Of course, Ben! But you need to train with the other kids for now. All right?”  
“All right, mommy”

After that Kylo woke up sweating. He had nightmares with this for a while. After Luke death, his dreams where all about him somehow. He also saw a little girl in his dreams. Her name was unknown, but she seemed familiar.

“Sir?”

“What is it, Hux?”

“ We have a little situation. You should come here”

His hologram faded away and Kylo started dressing himself when he saw a little boy. Dark hair, just like him when he was a little boy. 

“Who are you?” he asked him but the boy run away.

He followed the kid and the room where he was hidding was not a room anymore. It was full of grass and a clear blue sky. The boy wasn’t there but she was.

“Rey?” he said softly. She was sitting on the green grass looking at something.

**  
After the force bond closed, Kylo was sitting there alone. The room was normal again.

“What is wrong with me?” he asked himself.

“ I told you, Ben. I will always be with you”

“Uncle?”

“Yes, me. You never called me uncle before. This is something new and you waited for this after I died”

“ I need your help... Please.”

It was the second time he said ,,please” in his life, but now it was important. He needed to find her. The girl he heard so much about and left a scar in his heart.

“ I know.”

“I need to know where is she, uncle. I need to save her”

“ I don't know if I can trust you, but I will lead you to her. I know that she will get back to her home planet soon. You have to go there.”

“ Jakku? Why would she... Thank you uncle. Master Luke...”

“ Ben, you have to tell her the truth this time. Let the past die and save the girl who risked her life to save you before. Do you heard me?”

“Yes. Thank you. I will go now. I have to get ready and tell Hux to get my ship ready for a ride. ”

His uncle disappeared when the bedroom door opened. It was General Hux. He wasn't afraid of Kylo Ren, but he knew that he couldn't risk it. When Kylo told him the girl killed the Supreme Leader, he could tell it was a lie. Kylo wanted to be the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy for a while.

“ Get my ship ready, General”

“ Where are you going, Supreme Leader?”

“ I can't tell you that. Just prepare my ship and no more questions!”


End file.
